


Confession

by saezutte



Category: Hyouka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chitanda has a healthy, adolescent curiosity and she knows how to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

“Ne, Oreki-san.” 

Oreki was resting his eyes in the club room. He probably should have known that it wouldn’t be the most restful place. 

“Oreki-san?” 

“Hey.” He blinked up at Chitanda, who was on the other side of the table. 

She tilted her head him and smiled, sheepishly. 

“Oreki-san, are you tired?” She sounded a little worried. 

Oreki sighed and stretched. “No, not at all. What’s up, Chitanda?” 

She sat down and looked at him. And kept looking at him. 

“Chitanda.” 

“Yes?” 

“What’s going on?” 

“N-n-nothing. Why would something be going on?” 

“You’re looking at me strangely.” 

“No! N-n-no. I’m looking at you normally.” 

“Mmm. If you say so.” Oreki went back to the book that had been his head rest a minute before. 

Chitanda also pulled out a book and started to read. Or pretend to read, as Oreki figured out after a few minutes of watching her eyes dart up to him and back down to her book. At the same time, he realized that he was also pretending to read while watching her instead and decided not to call her out on it. He had just gotten back to the textbook’s discussion of the warring states period, when she gave up. 

“Oreki-san.” Oh no, it was the classic determined Chitanda voice. 

Sure enough, when he looked up, she was looking directly at him. 

“You know Fukube-san and Mayaka-san have started dating.” 

“Yeah.” It wasn’t a question but it wouldn’t be; of course he knew they were dating. It didn’t take deduction skills or guessing skills to tell that Ibara was happier than ever and Satoshi was his same old cheerful self, but a little bit lighter. More relaxed. Plus they kept sneaking out of club meetings together, it wasn’t even subtle. Oreki figured Satoshi would tell him about it some time. 

“Do you ever think about…” Chitanda was still Determined but now she was blushing. 

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever think about d-d-dating?” She breathed out like she had been holding her breath the whole time. 

Oh. 

Oh. 

Oh.

Oreki seriously considered putting his head back down and dozing off again rather than deal with this, but he couldn’t look away from Chitanda. She was staring at him, waiting for a reaction, her hands clenched in fists on the table like she was worried about fidgeting too much if she let them relax.

Oreki couldn’t come up with anything to say. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to start talking, unsure of what would come out, but Chitanda interrupted. 

“You don’t have to— You don’t have to answer,” she said. “It’s just I was talking to Mayaka-san and I was. Well, I wondered what it must be like.”

“What what must be like?” Oreki sounded quieter than he would have liked. 

“Dating. Going to see movies, going on picnics, holding hands…” She paused, giving Oreki a chance to picture all of those activities in excruciating detail: Chitanda reaching for some popcorn in a dark theatre, Chitanda laying back on the green grass in a yellow sundress, reaching for Chitanda’s hand as they skipped along the road. Skipped? He needed to get a hold of himself. 

Chitanda, seeing that he wasn’t running screaming, reached out to touch his hand across the table. “And then, you know. Eventually, kissing. And. And s-s-sex.” 

Oreki could feel his eyes open wide and his jaw drop. 

Chitanda stroked her thumb along the back of his hand. “I guess I’m just a little. Well. Not a little. More than a little.” She smiled. “I guess I wanted you to know...” 

Oreki was blushing more than he ever had before, but he needed to know the end of that sentence. “Know what?”

“Just that I’m curious.” She patted his hand and sat back, smiling contentedly as she went back to her book, reading for real this time. 

Oreki looked back over their relationship, put the clues together, and concluded that he’d never had a chance. 

They sat reading in silence for most of the afternoon. When Chitanda stood up to leave, Oreki stood up to walk her home. 

In front of the school, Oreki stood with his hands in his pockets. “Chitanda.” 

Chitanda smiled at him. “Yes?” 

“Want to go out some time?” He tried to sound casual, but it mostly came out muffled into his collar. He was staring a little too hard at her shoes. He wondered for a second if she’d heard, maybe he should repeat it—

“I thought you’d never ask, Oreki-san.” She was beaming at him. He took her hand and walked her home.


End file.
